Toy cars which traverse a simulated racetrack provide enjoyment and competition for persons of all ages. One type of car racing system which has been used for years utilizes “slot cars”. A slot car includes an electric motor which electrically engages a pair of power rails embedded in a track. The power rails are connected to a control mechanism which is used to facilitate flow of electrical power through the power rails and energize the electric motor through the wheels. The track typically includes multiple bends or curves and may further include overpasses and underpasses.